


They deserve it

by like_water_through_a_sieve



Series: Flower pot boys [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 17 year old nerds, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Teens being awkward, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_water_through_a_sieve/pseuds/like_water_through_a_sieve
Summary: Harry and Peter go to the cinema.





	They deserve it

** [PETE! (flower pot boy) sent you a photo] **

Harry was changing out of his fourth pair of jeans when his phone dinged. He pounced at the phone.  He knew that Peter and him had made plans but that didn't stop him from feeling  extremely anxious that Peter might have changed his mind . Harry couldn't believe what was happening to be honest.  Usually he was very level headed but Peter had started turning him into an anxious and flustered mess . And they couldn't both be messes. 

And Peter was a real mess.  After Peter had left Oscorp yesterday Gwen had come and told him how amazing and cleaver Peter was, but how he had an immense affinity for breaking things . Harry couldn't see how this would be too much of a problem though. As long as Peter didn’t break his heart. Harry  really hoped Peter wouldn't break his heart because he was falling hard for this boy.  Yeah he was a clumsy mess that zones out for some ten minutes sometimes but he seemed happy and seemed to enjoy Harry's company . 

Harry definitely enjoyed Peters company. He loved how they could talk for an hour and then sit another in comfortable silence.  And to be fair they didn't know each other very well as they had only met a few days ago but for the first time in a long time Harry wanted to get to know Peter . Take the time to know Peter. He wanted to know what Peter did when he  was surprised . He wanted to know what Peter did when he was trying to get to sleep. But most of all harry wanted to see Peter happy and if Harry was the thing that made Peter happy then even better.

Harry opened the photo Peter had sent him. It was Peter on the train with a big smile and his hair falling into his face. It had the caption: **On the way to see my boy Haz :D**

Harry laughed. And then he felt anxious. Peter was on his way and Harry hadn't even chosen what to wear. He knew it was silly to take so long deciding what to wear like he was in some teen movie and it wasn't a date. It was  just two boys who liked boys, going to the cinema to see Captain America: The First Avenger. Which wasn’t a gay thing to do at all.

Even though Peter and Harry were about the same distance away from the cinema, and Peter had left a lot earlier, Harry still managed to get there first . 

** 19.15 **

**Haz :D :** Are you  literally late for everything?

** 19.21 **

**Haz :D :** The films started, do you want me to get you popcorn or anything?

** 19.23 **

** PETE!  ** **(flower pot boy) :** Its fine that's what ads are for, and no thanks I have an irrational fear of someone stealing my popcorn i’ll get a pick and mix when i get there

** 19.27 **

**PETE! (flower pot boy) :** I’m here!!

Harry was picking and mixing his pick and mix when Peter came up to him with a big smile on his face.

“I almost thought you went in without me!” Peter joked poring many mini eggs into his paper bag.

“I almost did. But who cares, that’s what ads are for.” Harry smiled at Peter who must have done his hair on the train because it was no longer in his face. He handed Peter his ticket.

“How much was it?” Peter asked digging in his pockets to find his wallet.

“Don’t worry about it”

“Isn’t it customary for the one who asks the other out on the date to pay?”

Harry was so gobsmacked that Peter had confirmed that it was in fact a date that he didn't notice Peter stick five dollars into his pocket .

“Come on, Haz! We don't want to miss the start of the film!”

“That's  absolutely ridiculous i can’t believe they didn't kiss.” Peter said walking out of the cinema stuffing his face with the last of his pick and mix.

“Agreed, the only thing more ridiculous than that is having a character leave a universe even though the whole reason they  were created was to be part of that universe .” Harry said looking into the camera like he was on the office. 

Peter thought that was a weird and random thing to say but was  quickly distracted by the bright yellow arches of McDonalds . 

The McDonalds was very crowded so they decided to start to walk  vaguely towards the train station with their burgers .  They walked for a while in comfortable silence  occasionally interrupted with second and third thoughts about the film .  They  eventually found themselves sitting on a bench not far from the station, their burgers long gone and the thought of catching trains far away .

“Hey Harry?” Peter asked, his eyes focused on his hands fumbling with his jacket zip. “umm… so like, I know I’m not pretty like uh Ethan and I’m not cool like Flash or anything but I really had a good time tonight and yesterday and the day before. And I really really like you so- and I understand if you say no - but if you want to would you like to go out with me?”

Harry didn’t know what he was hearing. He cleared his throat and regained composure. Peter still refused to look at him so he did what anyone raised on teen films and rom coms did. He  gently took Peters chin in his hand and lifted it so they were eye level.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asked  softly .

“Uh huh”

And they kissed.  Quickly at first but soon as they both registered what they were doing they kissed  messily , like 17 year old nerds often did . But it was great  nevertheless .  Peter tasted of chocolate and cheese which  normally wouldn't be the best combination but it was so Peter that Harry knew he was already addicted to it .

Too soon they had to stop as Peter had a train to catch.

“See you Monday, yeah?” Peter asked, letting go of Harry.

“Umm yeah okay”

“O’r you could come over tomorrow? My aunt May’s making a cottage pie”

Harry could help breaking into a wide grin “That would be great”

“Okay, see you tomorrow, Haz”

“See you” Harry smiled, his lips still tingling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Also thanks to everyone who left kudos on the fic before this in the series because it wasn't like loads but it was more than normal even though i didn't think it was very good so thanks a million!!!!!
> 
> A part 4 is up now!! Check it out to see what Harry thinks of May's cooking.
> 
> Thanks again!  
Gwen xx


End file.
